OrgaCats
OrgaCats is a character in Phantasy Star Online 2 The Animation. Although this character is a nameless male human in real life, he plays as the female hunter, OrgaCats, in Phantasy Star Online 2. He works together with his boss, Master Nezumi, at the construction site. Characteristics Appearance In real world Tokyo, OrgaCats is a tall, slender male with some muscle definition as a result of his job. He has scruffy, dirty blonde hair tucked underneath a white bandanna. His eyes are a very bright purple. On his face, he has four prominent piercings: two earrings on his left ear, one earring on his right ear, and a labret piercing below the left side of his lip. He has a wavy black tattoo on his left arm. During operation hours, he wears a gray jacket over a black muscle shirt, with matching baggy gray pants and a brown belt. His socks are black. Both of his wrists are wrapped with white athletic tape. When playing Phantasy Star Online 2, OrgaCats is a tall, female human with fair skin and auburn pink hair tied into two ponytails. She wears a recolored pink and black Alph Lyla costume. Some of her accessories include cat whiskers, brown fox ears and a brown tail. She wields the double saber, Meteor Cudgel, when she is in battle. Personality In the real world, he is a very laidback individual with a quick wit, able to easily catch his boss off guard with his joking remarks. He prefers to eat organic food without meat, much to the chagrin of his coworker. In the game, OrgaCats is hyperactive and very curious about the world. She frequently ends her sentences with "nya" and tries to act cute at all times. He reveals to his coworker that he named his character OrgaCats because of his love of organic food. Biography OrgaCats makes her introduction in episode 3, Roleplay. Not being familiar with partying with others besides SORO, Itsuki is introduced to Kota's group of regular roleplaying friends. After Kota, known to OrgaCats and the others as "Koa" in-game, talks about his success at the karate tournament, the team heads to the volcanic caves in order to level Itsuki up, as well as demonstrate the differences between single party and multi-party play. Later in the real world, OrgaCats is seen in the break room at his job with his coworker, Master Nezumi. Nezumi talks with Cats about assembling pipework, afterword their conversation shifts to Phantasy Star Online 2. The two agree that Itsuki had displayed great backbone for deciding to play with others besides the infamous SORO. The conversation is then abruptly changed when Nezumi is appalled to see his coworker eat only vegetables with no meat. Nezumi links the two together and discovers that is the reason Cats named his character as such. Cats says he prefers organic material, and adds that he finds his boss' name more mysterious. He snidely suggests that his boss should translate "Nezumi" to English as well, however, Nezumi dismisses the former's proposal, preferring the cooler sounding Japanese word over "Master Mouse." The two finish their meal and agree to play PSO2 together after their job is finished. Gallery : The Phantasy Star wiki has an image gallery for this character. Category:PSO2 The Animation Characters Category:Humans